


Unexpected Reunions

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/F, Feelings, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Smut, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: A blast from Wynonna's relatively unknown past.





	1. Unexpected Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say it that this hiatus is getting weird..

Wynonna looked up as Waverly slid a tray of beers across the table, Shorty’s was particularly crowded and she had had to fight through the groups of people to make it back from the bar. 

She had been lost in thought picking at the chipped varnish on the table while Nicole and Jeremy were discussing something about proper evidentiary procedures. Waverly bumped against her arm and gave her a warm smile clearly catching her being zoned out of the conversation.

They had just finished a solid mission, everything had actually gone well for once and they were supposed to be celebrating. She sat up straight and held up her beer to get the others attention, everyone following suit, waiting for her to speak.

"To us! Turns out we are a pretty great team, we might actually survive this whole shit show" 

Wynonna chuckled with the rest of the group as the clinked their glasses together. Noticing the fond smiles exchanged between her sister and Nicole, she was glad they had each other. It was important to have something outside of all this curse crap. 

"Wy?" 

Wynonna stiffened immediately, she knew that voice, why did she know that voice?

It had been a long time but then it clicked.

Her stomach plummeted to the floor.

Fuck.

She turned around to face them while her brain tried to sift through memories she had tried to bury. The second her eyes landed on the woman standing in front of her all the air left her lungs, her jaw hanging in shock.

"Alex?"

How. Was. This. Possible. 

"What are you doing here? How..?", she asked trailing off still in disbelief, sure that her eyes looked comically wide.

Wynonna stared at the woman in front of her. She looked almost the same as she had last time she saw her. She was tall and slim, her hair was shorter than it had been before; brownish-red hair falling in waves just past her jaw. Her outfit was much like her own, a style she had actually gotten from Alex. Boots, dark skinny jeans, loose fitting jean shirt with her leather jacket over top.

"Bus broke down on the way through, we’re stuck here for a couple days till some part comes in", she answered. 

Wynonna blew out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Well, you look great"

"You too", Alex replied, adding, "It's nice to know you're alive. I guess I can call the Athens police department and have them close your missing persons case"

Yikes. There it was Wynonna thought to herself, rubbing the back of her neck trying to buy time. She never thought she would have to have this conversation, figuring that she would either never see Alex again or be dead by the time she figured out where she was.

"Uh, who are you?", Waverly piped in from behind Wynonna, the entire group having paused to watch this whole interaction play out. 

"Oh I'm certain you've never heard of me, I'm Alex", she reached out to shake her hand, "But you must be Waverly, it's nice to meet you"

"I am..”, Waverly replied nodding her head trying to figure out how this woman seemed to know her.

"And how do you and Wynonna know each other?", Nicole finally asked the question they all wanted the answer to, curiosity getting the better of her.

Alex just looked at Wynonna waiting for her to answer.

Wynonna took a breath, Nicole was going to have a field day with this. 

“Well, uh, Alex is my ex-girlfriend. Well, technically my ex-fiancée", she answered, fidgeting with the beer in her hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. 

"What", it felt like the group collectively muttered together, Jeremy choking on his beer a little at the revelation.

"You were engaged? And you didn't tell me?", Waverly exclaimed, swatting Wynonna on the arm.

"Ouch! It never came up, and we've been kind of busy", she replied gesturing to the air around her awkwardly.

"You didn't think that you being engaged to another woman wouldn't have been a little comforting to hear from you when I started dating Nicole?"

"I never really thought about it"

"Classic", Alex whispered under her breath, receiving side eye from Wynonna in return.

"What happened between you two?", Waverly addressed Alex directly, not bothering with an attempt to get any details from her sister.

"She went out to grab us coffee. That was about a year and a half ago"

"You did what?", Waverly rounded on her sister with a fire burning in her eyes, finger pointing at her chest threateningly.

Wynonna raised her hands in defence, "Shit hit the fan back here, I didn't know how to explain things to Alex without sounding crazy. I figured I would lose her either way so I left and came home", she rushed out hoping her sister wouldn't hit her again, she was surprisingly strong for someone so small.

Alex stood there in silence just watching the two sisters interact, they seemed to be a lot alike. She has seen that same terrifying glare from her ex pointed at people who had gotten on her bad side. Taking a moment to look over her ex-fiancée, she noticed the bags under Wynonna's eyes, she was thinner than she had been when she left and seemed just plain exhausted.

Making a decision she finally spoke up, saving Wynonna from her sister, "It's fine. Water under the bridge. I'm just glad you're alive, I’ll..uh..just leave you all to it"

With that said, Alex turned on her heel and walked straight out of the bar leaving her full beer on a table on the way out. 

Guilt swam through Wynonna's veins. It wasn't like this was a meaningless hook up, she had been in love with Alex and had been so excited at the thought of spending her life with her. Closing that door and walking away had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, even if it had been to protect her family. 

The thought that she had left Alex to wonder if she was dead or alive felt heavy in her chest, and she wanted to go after her, but if Alex was over it like she said then it would be cruel to reopen those wounds.

As if Nicole could read her mind she looked her dead in the eye, sighing and said, "She was lying. If you care you should go after her"

With a quick nod she collected her things and headed out of the bar. There was nobody outside, it wasn't like Alex to loiter anyway, and with only one motel in town Wynonna knew where she was headed.

Starting off in that direction she trudged forward before stopping in her tracks, no, she thought, she needed to make a pit stop first.

After vaguely threatening the motel receptionist she bought Alex's room number for ten bucks. She stood outside the door for a few moments to collect herself, chewing on her bottom lip as her nerves took over.

What was she doing here? What was she going to say to make any of her choices better? Everything was still such a mess.

Shaking her head she decided just to knock before she could talk herself out of it.

A moment later the door opened revealing her ex-fiancée, laying eyes on her for the second time that night nearly knocked the wind right out of her, she had almost forgotten just how effortlessly beautiful she was.

"What are you doing here Wy?"

Wynonna wordlessly held out a coffee for her to take. 

"I made a stop on the way, I owe you one"

Alex took the coffee, "This better be the worlds best coffee"

"I wouldn't drink it then", Wynonna replied.

Alex took a sip and scrunched her face up in disgust, before throwing it in the trash bin by the door, "Oh god that's bad", she said shivering, her body trying to shake out the taste.

"Ya, sorry about that", Wynonna said, throwing her untouched coffee into the bin as well.

"Why did you come? Cause I somehow doubt it was to deliver me year old coffee"

"I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't think - I just - if you didn't believe me it would have crushed me, and I had to protect my sister so I just left", she looked down at her feet, she knew how wrong it was but it felt like she didn't have any other choices at the time.

"Didn't believe you? That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. We were going to get married Wynonna. Married. I would have done anything for you and instead you just vanished"

"I know"

"No, Wy, you don't know. I waited for you for hours at home before I finally tried calling your phone. Then the police, but they made me wait so I went out looking for you myself. I thought someone had taken you. I mourned you"

Wynonna looked up at that, finally seeing the angry tears that had made their way to Alex's cheeks. She hadn't considered that. She figured that it was obvious that she left to go home.

The pain of what she had caused bubbled up in her chest, she had loved Alex so fiercely she couldn't bear that she had put her through that.

Unsure of what to do with the sudden flood of emotions she rushed forward, grabbing Alex by the back of her neck and kissing her hard. 

She felt Alex part her lips to take a breath, Wynonna took that as permission and slipped her tongue past her lips, their tongues battling trying to take control of the kiss. The familiarity of the contact was almost too much. Wynonna pushed forward through the open door, slamming it closed behind her and pinning Alex into the nearest wall.

Alex gave into the onslaught of their kiss for only a second before taking the power back. She ripped Wynonna's jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Pushing back she forced her against the motel desk, grabbing the back of her thighs to lift her on top of it. 

Their mouths remained connected while shirts were unbuttoned, tearing into each other as if making up for lost time. But air was becoming a necessity so Alex broke the kiss and went in for her neck. She bit hard, loving the feeling of Wynonna’s nails scratching up her back in retaliation and feeling her gasping at the sharp sting of her teeth on her skin.

This hadn't been Wynonna's intention when she came by, but god she wasn't complaining. She had forgotten how amazing Alex was, the way she kissed, the way she grabbed at her making her feel desperate for every touch.

The sudden overflow of memories made Wynonna wrap her legs around Alex's waist to pull her closer, revelling in the low growl that came from Alex when she was forced to halt her assault on her neck and move to her lips again.

Alex slid a hand up her back and into her hair, grabbing a fist full pushing their faces impossibly closer, their teeth knocking together as their kiss grew rougher, need flooding their systems.

With a quick move of her hands Alex grabbed Wynonna's ass and lifted her off the desk to carry her the short distance to the bed, throwing her on top of the blankets when she reached their destination.

"Take off your clothes", Alex directed, as she shed her remaining clothing items, watching the woman below her do the same.

Wynonna hadn't been with another woman since Alex and her body was on fire just thinking about it. She wanted to touch every inch of her, to just remember what it felt like to be with her.

It had been so long since they had been together that she almost forgot what it was like. Almost. But the heat that existed between them was burning as hot as ever.

She sat up in the middle of the bed and gripped at Alex's hips, pulling her forward until she kneeled on the bed above her, straddling one of her thighs. Wynonna stuck her tongue out and licked the nipple that was at eye level, sucking it into her mouth to graze her teeth across it.

Alex arched her back into the sensation, knotting her hands in Wynonna's hair to pull her closer, then dropping them to palm at Wynonna's exposed chest, catching her nipple between her fingers and squeezing as she pulled them away. 

The ache between her legs was starting to become unbearable. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Alex lowered her body till her centre connected with the thigh between her legs, grinding down to get some pressure against her clit.

Wynonna moaned when she felt wetness on her leg. She lifted it up to help, but instead lost her balance and ended up toppling them both backwards onto the bed, trapping herself beneath Alex.

Placing a hand onto Wynonna's breast to steady herself Alex propped herself up, she looked into her eyes as she started moving her hips back and forth, grinding her clit down, riding her thigh.

Wynonna was helpless, it was clear that Alex was in control and usually she would challenge that, but right now the ache between her legs was telling her to shut up and stay put or risk her walking away and that was the last thing she wanted.

She could feel her speeding up, her rhythm becoming less consistent. Alex dug her nails in as she gripped her chest to keep her balance. Wynonna’s body keening upward in response, feeling almost as close as Alex looked.

Alex slipped a hand down and ran it through Wynonna's folds, finally touching her where she needed it most. Gathering some of the wetness she slid two sure fingers inside of her, relishing in the string of curses that left her lips when she started pumping in and out of her, trying to thrust in time with her own hips.

Both women were a mess of moans. Panting and gasping as they chased their release together, hips moving faster. Alex collapsed first in a noiseless scream on top of Wynonna who followed moments later, swearing while clutching Alex close to her chest as if she was afraid that if she let go that she would vanish as if she hadn't been there at all.

Wynonna could feel Alex's breathing start to level again, and that wouldn't do.

This couldn’t stop.

She never wanted this moment to end.

Plus if they stopped she might want to talk again. So she wrapped her leg around Alex's and flipped them pinning her to the bed instead.

Alex let out a huff before insistent lips were on hers. Pushing hard and desperate into her before they were gone again, moving instead down her body, worshipping her as lips drifted lower and lower. 

Alex watched as she made her way down her body, she still looked tired but now her lips were wet and her cheeks were flushed, her hair more disheveled since they moved from the door to the bed.

She gripped the sheets tightly in anticipation for what she knew was coming. Her clit already throbbing, waiting for Wynonna's skilled tongue.

A firm tongue slid between her legs from entrance to clit causing her body to jump.

Sliding her tongue up to taste Alex brought a fresh stream of memories, her brain remembering exactly how she liked to be touched, She moaned into the sharp sting of a hand knotting in her hair. The familiarity of it was almost too painful, like her body had been laying in wait to be reunited. Despite the fact that she was burying her face in Alex’s centre it almost felt like she was finally coming up for air. 

Refocusing on her actions she slipped her tongue inside her as far as she could, moving it in and out several times before replacing it with two fingers, immediately setting a quick pace, her mouth moving to flick her clit.

"I'm so close", she said with a gasp as her hips lifted off the bed chasing Wynonna's mouth.

The words had barely left her mouth before she was coming, her hips stiffening mid air before finally collapsing on the bed.

Pulling Wynonna up to lay next to her, they laid there with their chests heaving, just staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"I waited for you", Alex whispered, "for months after, I couldn't leave. I just kept waiting hoping you would come home"

"I just had to protect my sister. I know it sounds like an excuse but when it comes to my family I get tunnel vision"

"You should know better than anyone that I would set myself on fire to save my sister. We were getting married Wy, Waverly was going to be my family, you could have trusted me to help. I would have protected you both", Alex replied, a tear sliding out the corner of her eye and falling into her hair.

"If you had wanted to leave me there were less cruel ways to end it", she added quietly, trying to keep the wateriness out of her voice.

"God no, Alex, leaving you was one of the toughest decisions I've ever made and in true form, it was the wrong one", Wynonna rushed out, turning onto her side to address Alex directly, "I should have trusted you, I was just scared that when you saw the real me, my real past that you would leave me instead", she added, wiping a stray tear from her own cheek.

They laid there together in silence for what felt like hours. At some point they started holding hands, Wynonna wasn't sure who started it, but it felt comforting. This whole night had been a whirlwind from start to finish and she was still exhausted from the day's events.

Her eyes felt heavy, and her body was sinking into the mattress in a way that made her never want to move from that spot. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open, she didn't want to miss a single moment with Alex, afraid that if she fell asleep that she would be alone when she woke up.

Alex tucked her head into her neck as she pulled a blanket over them both, a feeling of warmth and security she hadn't had in a long time sitting in her chest being the last thing she felt before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke several hours later with a blanket half hazardly thrown over her and Alex. They had somehow ended up snuggling, Alex's head was tucked into her neck and their legs were intertwined.

The moment was so tender and soft.

Wynonna immediately felt like the bed was suffocating her, the urge to bolt out of the room and never look back was overwhelming. This was too much. Alex was leaving town in a couple days and she would lose her all over again. The risk of feelings was too high, she still had so much to do here and she couldn't put another life at risk, too many people were already involved. 

"You're thinking too loudly.", Alex groaned up at her.

Her body stiffened, her fight or flight kicking into gear as her mind raced wondering how fast she could get out the door before she could catch her.

"Don't run", she said, pausing to look up at Wynonna, "let's just take the next day or so and not be weird about this. After last night if one of us runs we will both get crushed and you know it."

Wynonna looked into her eyes and weighed her options. A couple of days, that couldn't hurt right? Just to finally let the dust settle around them, she thought to herself, what could be the harm in that? 

Taking her silence in agreement, Alex asked, "Well since we're up, is there a place in town to go get breakfast?"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday"

"Well..", Wynonna said, hesitating briefly, "there's Sunday brunch at the homestead."

"The homestead?"

"Ya, I'm a little more country than I let on."

At that Alex got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, moments later she heard the shower turn on and knew she at least had time to shoot a text to her sister and warn her that they were both coming for breakfast.

Her phone rang a second later, checking that Alex was still showering she answered quietly.

"What's up?"

"You and your fiancée are coming here for brunch?", Waverly said playfully.

"Ex-fiancée."

"Right..ex-fiancée.", she replied dramatically, clearly hesitant to believe her.

That was fair, she thought to herself, when was the last time she had a platonic sleepover?

"We will be there in a bit. Please don't be embarrassing."

"We will be on our best behaviour."

Wynonna ended the call without another word, gathering her clothes from around the room. Alex strode out of the bathroom a minute later wearing nothing but a towel twisted up on her head.

"So this homestead, is it far?", Alex asked while she got dressed.

"Nah it's just outside of town. Maybe 15 minutes down the road."

She vanished into the bathroom again and reappeared with her hair in loose waves and dressed fairly similar to what she had worn the night before, she tossed her leather jacket on and smiled at Wynonna, "Ready when you are."

Wynonna lead them back to Shorty's where her motorcycle was still parked. Alex eyed it jealously, "Is this your bike?"

"I inherited it.", she replied shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant.

They had once bonded over their love of motorcycles, the first one she had ever owned herself had been a birthday gift from Alex.

"Well I need to take a spin on that thing at some point cause it's gorgeous.", she said running her hand along the body.

"Definitely..maybe.", she said smirking at her, handing her a helmet.

\--------- 

"So Alex, where are you from?", Waverly asked.

"Uh small town actually, little bit bigger than this one, but small."

"Any family? Siblings?"

"Ya I have a younger sister."

"Oh and what do you do?"

At the third question in a row Wynonna shot a stern glare in her sisters direction hoping to halt the interrogation. 

This was not show and tell. She didn't want her sister getting to know Alex, the woman she was when she was with Alex died a long time ago. Letting that person come back was dangerous, she had to stay hard, she had to keep it together and stay focused.

"Well..", Alex glanced over at her ex before continuing, "I'm a doctor."

"Wow a doctor! Where? In a hospital or like a private practice?

Alex hesitated slightly, glancing at her ex before answering, "No, not exactly. I was a doctor in the military, I haven't really taken up anything solid since I was discharged."

"Wow you Earps really have a thing for law enforcement.", Nicole muttered, earning a pointed look from both sisters and a snicker from Alex.

"I take it your a cop?", Alex asked.

"Sheriff."

"Huh, wasn't your dad a cop?", Alex asked feigning innocence curiosity.

"And this conversation is over.", Wynonna said getting up from the table and placing her dishes in the sink.

"Oh common Wy! Don't worry, everyone has their kink - just cause you and your sister share it doesn't make it weird.", Alex said bursting into a fit of laughter at the red faces of both sisters.

Nicole reached across the table and high fived Alex, both amused by the clear embarrassment of their counter parts.

Wynonna's eyes widened, "Oh no, you two cannot get along. That's it, we're leaving."

"But we just got here!", Alex protested.

Alex fell silent at the sound of gun shots coming from just outside the property, everyone turning to look in the direction of the noise. 

The shots rang across the barren field again, closer this time, sounding like it had connected with something hard.

"Is someone shooting at our barn?", Waverly finally said breaking the silence.

"They better fucking not be if they know what's good for them.", Wynonna answered, grabbing peacemaker and heading to the door.

She looked back to see Nicole following her, her service weapon already drawn. This wasn't exactly the first time the homestead had been under attack and Nicole wasn't willing to allow Waverly to get shot again, or for the home to be destroyed.

"Al, watch my sister."

Despite Waverly's protests that she could handle herself, Alex gave a single nod and stood to look out the kitchen window.

"Do you have any weapons?", she asked.

"Do we have weapons? Are you serious? Of course we do.", she replied with an exasperated chuckle going over to an unassuming trunk behind the couch and opening it up to reveal a tiny arsenal.

"Whoa..", Alex muttered picking up a hand gun off the top and putting a small knife in her belt.

They moved back to the window together to watch Wynonna and Nicole carefully approach the barn, scanning for the source of the shots.

"So this is a typical Sunday brunch for you guys?", Alex said trying to break some of the tension.

"These days? Pretty much."

Alex only had time to give her a quizzical look before all hell broke loose. Several men appeared from around the side of the barn, all armed with various weapons. The first few were easily take care of by Nicole's skilled shooting, tapping a couple in the shoulder and legs. 

At closer inspection these intruders didn't seem to be military, and if they were they were the most disorganized unit Alex had ever seen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, a few of them were making their way towards the house.

It had been a while but Alex was confident, plus the way Waverly was holding her shotgun said to her that this wasn't her first gun fight, which really left her with more questions than answers about the Earp sisters.

Moving from the kitchen she walked cautiously down the hall, she hadn't exactly been given a tour so she was unsure of where the back door was.

A foot firmly connecting with her knee told her she had found it, and she quickly swung her arm up and around trapping their gun under her arm, then using her free hand she punched once, twice and the third finally knocking him backward on his ass and out the door.

Taking his gun with her, Alex turned around and headed straight for the kitchen where she hoped Waverly was still unharmed.

Well, she was half right, she was still unharmed but she wasn't alone. Alex grabbed a plate off the table and threw it at the guy, distracting him long enough to Sparta kick him right in the chest.

"That's Wynonna's move", Waverly commented breathlessly.

Alex smirked turning around, "Where do you think she learned it?"

The fight was quick after that, the men putting up very little resistance and most of them ran the minute they got knocked on their ass, fleeing almost comically across the field and into the forest. 

They watched from the kitchen window as Nicole held back an irate Wynonna from further injuring the man laying by the barn doors. If it was information they were after it looked like they were getting it.

Wynonna started to make a b-line for her truck, murder in her eyes.

This look was familiar. Alex recognized it in the way she had dealt with handsy men when they had been together, and a softer version of it when she talked about her childhood. Not waiting for an invitation Alex walked out to meet her at the truck, wherever she was going it wasn't going to be alone.

She beat her there and stood firm in front of the drivers door.

"Not now Alex, get out of the way."

"Where are you going?"

"To kill the sons of bitches that sent these assholes over here.", She spat back trying to push past her.

"Wait. Think.", Alex implored, not getting anywhere she shoved her back, "Dammit Wy! You can't always just go guns a blazing!"

"I need to kill these guys - you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

She looked like she considered it for a brief second before her face hardened again, "It's easier if I just show you.", she mumbled.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, at least they were getting somewhere, "Alright, then I guess I'm coming with you.", she said opening the door and sliding across the seat to make room for Wynonna.

The drive felt quick. Alex had been contemplating how this was all going to go when the truck came to a stop outside of a secluded dive bar.

It honestly looked like it had been abandoned years ago, the only sign of life was a yellow light shining through a dingy window. 

"When we get in there you need to follow my lead."

Alex nodded slowly, "And where is here?"

"It's a bar they all hang out at, we are here because it's supposed to be mostly deserted aside from the men we are looking for."

"Who is they?"

"The revenants"

"Wy-"

"Look Alex you asked me to explain what's going on, just let me show you."

Alex put her hands up in surrender, moving to exit the truck.

"Wait-", She grabbed Alex's arm to get her attention, "Don't let anybody leave, when we are in there nobody can leave, okay?"

"Got it.", Alex said, fully committing to the fact that she was about to assist in a multiple homicide, and very unsure of how her day had come to this before lunch.

When they got to the door Wynonna just kicked it in without warning, Alex was pretty sure it wasn't even locked, but she supposed it had its desired effect since the three men sitting inside were completely shocked.

"Hey boys, did anyone order an ass kicking this morning?"

It's like they hadn't registered the danger until Wynonna drew her antique oversized gun. 

Suddenly, they were falling over one another to get out of the line of fire.

Wynonna walked further into the room, "No? I could have sworn this was the address."

Alex watched as one guy made a run for the door, she quickly ducked down and swept his legs out from under him. She might not understand what was going on, but she trusted Wynonna implicitly and wasn't going to let anyone out that door.

"Why? Why did you come to our home?", Wynonna asked, voice trembling slightly.

The guy chuckled, which in Alex's opinion was not the smartest move on his part since a gun was pointed right between his eyes, which looked almost red from where she was standing.

"Bite me, bitch."

Wynonna laughed mirthlessly and cocked the gun, "Make your peace, bitch."

"Wy wait!", Alex shouted as the gun was fired, horrified. Did she really just watch her ex murder someone in cold blood?

She watched as the guy groaned and melted into the floor, pulled by some unseen force. Alex stood in shock, unsure of what just happened and in desperate need of an explanation and a shot of whiskey.

Wynonna turned on the second man, he hadn't moved and didn't seem surprised by the events that had transpired at all. 

"I knew you'd come, I told them it wouldn't work."

She pointed the gun at him, his eyes burning red.

"Let's just get this over with.", he said, sighing in defeat.

The shot rang out through the empty bar, the second man disappearing the same as the last. Well, Alex thought to herself, if she was hallucinating at least they were consistent.

Finally Wynonna turned to Alex, eyeing the man laying on his back next to her, her foot on his throat to keep him down. She started to feel guilty for keeping him inside, almost like a pig for slaughter.

"Please don't kill me! I'll give you information! I'll get you money!", he begged from the floor.

"I'm sorry the bargaining portion of this program has ended, we are onto revenge. Now, make your peace.."

Now that the gun was much closer Alex could see markings all along the barrel and not only were this guys eyes glowing but so was the gun. She stared in shocked silence as Wynonna pulled the trigger one final time, this time watching close up as he was sucked down through the floor, flames erupting on the floorboards before vanishing along with him.

"Wy.."

"It's not murder if they aren't human..", she said shrugging, trying to make light of the last few minutes.

"Wynonna."

"I'm the great grand daughter of Wyatt Earp destined to send souls back to hell..", she droned through the spiel, staring at her feet, "You think I'm crazy, don't you.", she added.

"No..you're not crazy.", Alex replied pausing between her words, deep in thought.

"..well that wasn't very convincing"

"No, sorry, I really don't. I promise.", Alex rushed out to ease her concern, "Can we get out of here? It smells like decades worth of poor choices."

Walking out of the bar Alex remained quiet, fidgeting with her hands like she was wrestling with something, her mouth opening to speak only to close again.

The sun was much higher in the sky, warming the chilly autumn air. Wynonna leaned against the door of the truck and stared at Alex trying to read her face, something she had once prided herself on being very good at. She looked conflicted, and not nearly as freaked out as she would have assumed she would be - should be.

Wait, wasn't she happy that Alex didn't freak out and call her crazy? That she hadn't called her a murderer and ran for it? It felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, if this didn't bother her than what the hell was on her mind?

Alex chewed on her lip nervously, finally breaking the silence that had settled between them, "We just really should have trusted each other more."

"I did trust you."

"But not enough.", she said, looking Wynonna in the eyes, "Not with this."

"It's a little hard to explain Al, and people don't really take it well when they hear the truth.", Wynonna replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex sighed deeply, "You're not the only one to blame here.", she kicked some gravel with her shoe trying to choose the best words, "I've been a little unfair to you, expecting you tell me everything when I've been keeping something from you too."

Wynonna's eyes shot up to meet Alex's, she had always been honest with her, at least she had always seemed to be. It was the foundation on which their relationship had grown on, she didn't trust anybody, it could have been Jesus himself and she would have blown him off; but Alex had been different.

Watching her ex fiancée slowing pull away from her, her face hardening in preparation for what was coming broke Alex's heart. She rushed forward without thinking and grabbed the lapels of her leather jacket pulling her close to press a firm kiss to her lips, holding it until she felt Wynonna's lips soften against hers.

"Don't look so scared Wy, this is barely even my secret to tell.", she uttered in the small space between them, letting her hands drop to hold the middle of her jacket instead, her thumbs rubbing against the zipper anxiously, not willing to let her go just yet.

Alex spoke after a moment of tense silence, "There's something I need to tell you about my sister.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a minute but its here! Thanks for your patience :)

"Alien."

"God it feels great to get that off my chest.", Alex said swinging her arms back and forth, with a lightness about her.

“Alien!”

"Still on that huh?"

"Like, green skin alien?"

"What? No. You've seen pictures of my sister."

"And she has super powers..", Wynonna sat, stunned, processing the information.

"Yes."

"..I have super powers.", she muttered kicking the dirt with her toe.

Alex looked at Wynonna quizzically, was she jealous? 

"Ya about that, are we going to talk about how you apparently have to murder a bunch of people as part of some family curse?"

"If we have to." Wynonna said reluctantly, sighing, with a nod of her head as she opened the truck door for Alex, "Get in, I'll explain on the way back to the motel.", she continued, sliding into the drivers seat.

\--

When they arrived back to the room Alex sat on the bed, waiting for Wynonna to continue their discussion, contemplating some of the details that she had shared with her on their drive.

Wynonna leaned against the wall across from her, crossing her arms as she chewed her lip, "So that's all I got. Is there anything else you've been keeping from me or is the ‘my sister’s actually an alien’ thing it?"

"It's the only thing I ever kept from you,” Alex replied in a soft voice, "and I didn't want to keep it from you but I had to protect my sister," she continued in a half whisper, "I will always protect my sister first before anything else." The realization that that was exactly what Wynonna had done when she disappeared smacked straight into her chest.

She left in a heartbeat to come back to a place she loathed to make sure Waverly was safe, and wouldn't Alex do the same? Hasn't she done the same thing time and time again? The only reason she had joined the military was to watch over Kara - to protect her at all costs.

Alex ran her hand through her hair and let out a breath, "Wy, I'm sorry I blamed you for leaving.", she said, standing to step into her space and mimicking her action earlier to run her hands along the lapels of her jacket, "We were both raised as parents to our little sisters..I would have done the same thing - I have done the same thing."

There was a moment of silence that followed, Alex staring at her hands, too nervous to look at her face, afraid of the moment, like they were standing on the precipice of something intangible but significant. They could fall in either direction here and the possibility both thrilled her and terrified her.

It reminded Wynonna of the first time they had admitted they loved each other. She thought back to that night so many years ago, they had been on the couch in Alex's small apartment the pounding bass and music from the bars down the street filling the quiet around them with Alex on her lap straddling her thighs. They had just gotten home, tired from dancing and drinking the night away and were kissing slowly, no real intentions to heat it up but just enjoying being in each others arms.

Alex let it slip almost accidentally, "I think I'm-", a pause, "-I love you Wy.", her hands had stilled where they were playing with Wynonna's hair and her eyes were looking intently at them and almost anywhere else as she waited for a reply.

There was a long beat of silence that followed, "I love you too.", Wynonna admitted quietly in response, she did of course, and if she was honest with herself she had loved Alex long before that but she was never the first one to say it. Admitting something like that was too risky, it would make her too vulnerable.

This time though as Wynonna stared at the creased brow of her ex fiancée she knew it had to be her that made the first move. She tilted Alex's chin up and connected their lips, pushing into her with a bruising kiss.

The reaction was immediate, no need for any preamble, they fell into each other the same way they had all those years ago in Athens. Lips struggling to keep up, tongues clashing, hands peeling layers of clothes off in search of skin.

Alex led the way with a surprising show of strength as she hooked her hands under Wynonna's thighs to wrap them around her waist as she pinned her against the wall, using her hips to keep her up. A thrill ran through her as she felt hands trail up her neck and into her short hair, nails scratching.

"Fuck b-..", Wynonna started, but stopped short before she fell into old habits, before letting herself use the pet name she had for Alex, "..fuck.", she muttered again instead as her still clothed core connected with Alex's waist, her head hitting the wall behind her.

"Bed?", Alex asked.

"Too far."

Alex chuckled. The bed was less than five feet away, but she complied, dropping Wynonna back onto her feet she made quick work of her belt and zipper. Sliding a hand into the tight jeans she was greeted with the wetness that had gathered there.

Reaching down Wynonna gripped at her forearm desperately feeling the strong muscles of Alex's arm flex as her fingers worked inside her. She suddenly wished they had taken the time to at least take her pants off cause now she was overheating and was aching to wrap a leg around her waist to give her better access.

She considered momentarily halting Alex so she could take them off, but the way her hand was moving felt criminal to stop so instead she rocked her hips up into her desperately trying to speeding up the movement.

Alex leaned forward to capture the skin of Wynonna's neck in her teeth, scraping them against the pale exposed skin. 

Wynonna cracked. In the moment her brain just stopped working, with Alex's dexterous hand between her legs and her mouth on her neck she couldn't help but just let it all consume her. She finally let go, "Fuck baby..", she gasped, "Don't stop." Despite the fact that her chest was heaving trying to take in air - it felt like she could breathe again for the first time in god knows how long, as if she had been living off of fumes, never able to catch her breath until now.

Relishing in the groan Alex received from the bite, and spurred on by the old term of endearment she drew a line with her tongue up her neck to her jaw, placing a kiss there. She took her free hand and slid it up Wynonna's shirt, easily slipping under her bra to grasp at her breast.

The muscles in her arm started to burn from the strain of the angle and how tight the jeans were around her wrist, but there was no way she was going to be stopping with Wynonna chanting, "Don't stop.", into her ear while her hips rocked with abandon against her.

Hoping to speed up the process purely for her own sake she squeezed her breast in her hand, trapping her nipple between her fingers and pinching. She connected their lips to swallow the gasp she pulled from her. Wynonna was a mess, her cheeks and chest were flushed. With every inhale her body would brush against Alex and it was easily the sexiest thing she had felt in a long time. 

There had been other women since Wynonna left, she had needs of course, but none had really compared the same way. Nobody else could be this guarded and open hearted at the same time. Mostly it was infuriating especially when she would try to get her to open up back when they first started dating but it became an endearing quality, one that nobody else in existence could pull off but her.

When Alex was with other women they were nice, sure, and beautiful, of course, but she always had trouble connecting with them the same way she did with Wynonna. With her it was as if they fell together effortlessly, each of their flaws and confidences blending to make up where the other lacked. They made each other whole. There was something satisfying about the way they always came together, the heat the rested between them with every kiss, it was addicting.

Bringing herself back to the task at hand - literally - she doubled her efforts, pushing her more firmly against the wall as she did so. Pressing her forehead against Wynonna's as they gasped for air, noses bumping as their lips connected, coming on Alex's hand with a loud cry.

They stayed there for a moment catching their breath until Alex, hand still in her pants, wiggled her fingers against her clit causing her to jump with a yelp. 

From there it became a tango across the small space, pulling off the remaining clothing items and tripping over each other as they fell onto the bed, Alex landing on the bottom with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Alex, I-", Wynonna whispered from above her, hair falling forward creating a curtain around their faces, "I..", she tried again. She was desperate to connect, to tell Alex that she still cared, that she never stopped and that she did really love her, tell her that even after the time they had been apart that she really was still her safe place. But it all felt too dangerous, she wanted to be honest but she still couldn't put Alex at risk like this, she couldn't let her stay here knowing that certain death was waiting for her.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Alex leaned up and kissed her gently, "I know, I know.", she said, kissing her again deepening it immediately. The time for words and confessions could come later.

They were lost in each other after that. Alex let out a low moan as Wynonna's hand moved between her legs to start touching her with purpose. The muscles in her neck tensed as two strong fingers found their way inside her, curling to hit that spot that drove her to the edge fastest.

She was appreciative that Wynonna didn't bother teasing her cause she was already so close, her body had felt like it was on fire since they kissed the night before. 

It burned deep in her gut, ignited by their reunion and sustained by soft insistent lips on hers. Alex gasped with every thrust, moaning loudly when another finger was added, her hips bucking up into Wynonna asking for more, harder, faster. Begging to be pulled apart piece by piece unconcerned with whether or not she could be put back together. 

She reached up to grab the back of Wynonna's neck, pulling her down, her lips shuddering against hers before they connected in a sloppy kiss. "Fuck yes - right there.", she moaned, her breathing ragged and her muscles screaming in exhaustion. It only took a moment after that for her to fall over the edge.

Alex laid there sated. Her body relaxed and unwilling to move. The bed dipped next to her, Wynonna laying on her side next to her with her head propped up on her hand looking down at Alex like she had accomplished something, which she had, Alex thought to herself, nobody else could play her like she did.

In the peaceful quiet of the moment Alex kissed Wynonna, rubbing her cheek with her thumb, "So I was thinking..", she said letting the sentence drop till until her ex fiancée hummed signalling she had her attention, "..I was thinking I would stick around here for a little while longer, you know, help you out around here.", she said, pushing forward to deliver another soft kiss but the lips she aimed for pulled away and out of reach.

And just like that the moment was broken. Wynonna sprung off the bed, grabbing her jeans from the floor to hastily put them on and zip them up, "You can't stay Alex, you are getting on that bus.", she said, searching for her shirt on the floor.

"Why?", Alex snapped back, retrieving her own clothes from beside the bed and pulling them on, "Don't you think I could help?"

"It's not that. I know you can handle yourself.", she said exasperatedly, rubbing her face.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't..", she mumbled, "I can't lose you..", she said, sucking her lip into her mouth, closing her eyes to hide the emotion in them, "There I said it. Alex, I can't risk losing you too. Everyone else here is already in it, they have there part to play, but you? You get to leave. You get to go be safe and I refuse to let you put yourself at risk for me."

"Wy.."

"No Alex. You're getting on the first bus out of here. End of discussion."

"Wy, do you really think I'm going to just walk away?", Alex asked, "I just got you back."

"When this is all over, I'll come find you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"What if it was me? Would you really let me stay if there was a possibility that I could get hurt or wouldn't make it? What if it was your sister?"

That was low, "This isn't about my sister.", Alex said defensively, trying desperately to not get off track. She didn't want to admit that she had a point, she would fight tooth and nail to get anyone she cared about out of harms way. How many times in the past had she stood between her sister and imminent danger despite the fact that her sister was quite literally bulletproof?

They were both too noble for their own good, Alex decided, and stubborn on top of that.

"Do you really expect me to agree to just walk away? Walk away from you? Us? I just found out you were still alive and you want me to take the first bus out of town and hope that one day you'll come for me? You want me to go back to living a life where I don't know if your alive or dead?"

"Alexandra.."

"No - don't Alexandra me. I'm serious Wy. How do you think that's fair?"

"It's not. None of this is fair but it's what I have to do! It has to end with me.", She said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, threatening to fall. This wasn't the life she wanted, but it never was her life to begin with. They were raised to be the heirs and that's all she's ever been.

Her face hardened, brushing away a stray tear that had finally escaped trying to pretend that she was certain of her fate and of her success, but Alex always knew her better and was millimetres in front of her in seconds, fingers brushing the moisture from her cheeks and peppering her face with light kisses. She slouched into her arms, resting her forehead on Alex's shoulder, deciding to break just one more time before she lost her again. Giving herself this small reprieve before she had to turn hard as stone again.

"Let's just leave this, for now, the bus leaves tomorrow but let's..let's pretend that we're home. We can go back to the homestead and I'll make dinner like I used to."

Wynonna was nodding in agreement before her brain even really processed what she was signing up for. Alex quickly packed her things into her bag, figuring she wouldn't need to come back to the hotel room.

They both climbed back into the truck, Wynonna placing a quick call to kick Waverly out of the house for the night, which received shockingly low resistance claiming she would be at Nicole's if she needed her. Next they stopped at the store to stock up on the necessary food and beer for the night, then drove out to the house in silence.

Alex made dinner, an old favourite of theirs, she hadn't made it in a long time but it all came back to her as she prepped the meat and veggies. Wynonna sat at the kitchen table, beer in hand and watched her for a couple minutes before joining in to help like she used to, making small talk about where Alex had been while they were apart as they worked.

In turn Wynonna caught her up on some of the truly crazy things she's had to put a stop to since being back in Purgatory, leaving out some of the details where her life had genuinely been at risk, not wanting to spur on Alex’s desire to stick around.

By the time they sat down to eat things almost felt normal. Like they had just picked up right where they had left off, falling in sync with each other as they had moved around the kitchen and settled in for the night. 

The familiarity of it all squeezed tightly at Alex's chest. An anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach at the sheer thought of having to get on a bus the next day. She considered maybe calling her sister and asking her to come help, she was certain that she would make quick work of whatever it was Wynonna had to do and then she would finally be free of all this chaos. 

Curses were tricky though - Alex knew that and she wanted to ask more questions - to pry deeper into it so she could find a solution but so far Wynonna had been pretty evasive about answering.

They cleaned up from dinner and moved to the living room, Wynonna getting a fire going in the small fireplace. Alex lounged on the couch letting her long legs straighten out, propping her back on the arm rest, delighted when Wynonna came to join her fitting in the space between her legs and leaning her back against Alex's chest.

A deep contented sigh escaped them both, Alex running her fingers gently through Wynonna's hair and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. It was nice to just exist in the same space. The sex was mind blowing, obviously, but this feeling couldn't be beat.

Without even realizing it they fell asleep there on the couch, snuggled into each other. At some point Alex had shifted down and became the big spoon, one arm under the crook of Wynonna's neck and the other slung over her chest pulling her in tight.

Alex woke up first breathing in the familiar sleepy feeling of waking up tangled with someone else. She was torn between trying to live in the spot for as long as possible and getting up so she could spend as much time with Wynonna before she had to leave.

The decision was made for her though when she felt Wynonna begin to stir and twist around so she was now facing her. Alex cupped her face letting her fingers tangle in her messy hair at her neck, she traced her lips with her thumb before she kissed her softly, "Morning."

"Mornin' ", she mumbled, her neck and back sore from the way she had fallen asleep, but strangely well rested, "When do you have to be at the bus station?"

"A few hours."

Wynonna nodded chewing the inside of her cheek, "Do you want some breakfast? Coffee?"

"Coffee, always."

With that she was up and off the couch, stretching out her limbs as she wandered towards the kitchen.

"So..I was thinking maybe you could run me through the details of this whole curse thing?"

There was a long pause from the other room, Wynonna came back to poke her head around the corner, "Why?"

"Cause I have questions and I feel like I might be able to help. You might recall that I'm not just good for sex and cuddles.", Alex answered, sarcastically.

"Hm..but it is what your best at.", Wynonna whipped back, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ha ha.", Alex replied dryly, rolling her eyes as she accepted a steaming mug of some of that instant packaged coffee fighting the scrunch of her nose at the first sip.

"Look Al..", she said sipping at her coffee as she sat opposite of her on the couch, "I know you want to help - you're a fixer, always have been, but if I get the choice between talking about my family drama and hanging out with you. I think you know which I would prefer."

The air in the room felt tense for a moment while both women sat stubbornly sipping their coffee. Alex finally conceded, "Fine. So what do you want to do then?"

A quirk of an eyebrow and a smile made its way to Wynonna's face as she slid off the arm of the couch. She turned, walking to the stairs, stripping off her shirt and dropping it to the ground she looked over her shoulder, "You coming Danvers?"

"Not yet..but I have a funny feeling I will be.", she muttered, her smirk hidden by the rim of her mug.

\---

Hours later they emerged from the bedroom freshly showered and less disheveled then when they had entered. Alex retraced their steps collecting her clothes as she went, jeans off the floor in the hallway, her bra hanging from the banister, shirt somehow hanging precariously from a door knob.

They climbed into the truck in silence. There wasn't much to say, Alex had made her position on this very clear and Wynonna, stubborn as ever refused to even hear it. Alex reached across the small space between them to grab her hand, squeezing it tightly as they neared town.  
The bus was parked out front of the station, the passengers she had originally arrived with were loading their bags and milling about waiting to board.

Parking across the street, Wynonna stared straight ahead, her jaw tight.

"Wy..", Alex said barely above a whisper, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Just say anything and I'll stay…we can do this together."

Wynonna didn't move a muscle, only her jaw flexing as she chewed the inside of her cheek. She turned to look away and out the window, her brain was screaming at her to stop this, to tell her she wanted her here with her, to grab Alex and hold her till the bus left, to make her stay. But despite how she felt she couldn't do that to her, she cared enough to give her the life she deserved which didn't involve this shitty small town or herself for that matter, "You should go, it looks like the bus is loading.", she said, her voice tight trying to mask the emotions warring in her head.

Alex searched her face, "Wynonna, lets -"

"You need to leave.", she said much more forcefully, a coldness dripping off her words. She hoped that if Alex truly believed it that it didn't matter if she left that she would in fact just leave and she could go back to how it was before, preferably with a bottle of whiskey by her side.

"Alright.", she huffed, her hand slipping out of Wynonna's she leaned over to press a soft kiss to a stoic cheek. Alex slid out of the truck, grabbing her bag from the back. Her limbs heavy with the weight of every step she took away from her as she walked across the street, looking back several times before finally disappearing behind the bus.

A tear fell down Wynonna's cheek. Her heart breaking for the second time in as many years to losing Alex. It may have been the right thing to do but her chest ached around the empty space Alex occupied in her heart.

The bus finished boarding, the driver taking his seat turning the ignition over, a puff of grey smoke shooting out the back. She watched the bus pull away from the curb taking the last person that could stand to be near her out of town, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in its wake.

She stared at the spot where to bus used to be, watching the dust settle. 

There amidst the dust stood Alex, with her bag sat on the ground at her feet, staring right back at her. 

Wynonna hopped out of the truck, practically running over to where Alex stood. Tears already prickling the back of her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she needed Alex to stay until she thought she had lost her.

Before she reached her Alex put a hand up in defence, "Please don't be mad - I just couldn't get on that bus. I couldn't let one of us just leave again.", she rushed out.

Wynonna pulled her in for a tight hug, unsure of whether she could trust her own voice, hoping that Alex could just feel how relieved she was.

"No more running,", Alex mumbled, from where her face was buried deep in Wynonna's shoulder.

"No more running.", she confirmed with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already in the works!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this - thanks for your patience, life has been busy lately but I'm trying to update as often as I can!

Arriving back at the homestead Alex had expected to be swept off her feet, dragged to one room or another for Wynonna to have her way with her. In all honesty was looking forward to it. Angry sex was good and all, but she was really looking forward to finding out what 'I just decided to stay' reunion sex was like. 

The minute they pulled into the drive, those plans were dashed by a sheriffs car parked out front.

"Fucking Haught ruining my plans," Wynonna muttered, parking next to it, clearly miffed, "What are they even doing here? Does anybody work in this town anymore?", she added with a huff.

They both trudged up to the house, toting Alex's bags with them. Before Wynonna had barely stepped through the door Waverly rushed forward pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Wy, I know you didn't really want her to leave.", she cooed lovingly.

"Then I guess it's good that I didn't.", Alex said from the other side of the door, hidden from view, "But it's nice to know that I would've been missed.", she added. 

Waverly grabbed the door to swing it open dramatically, her eyes wide, a huge grin on her face, "Alex! You're still here! You stayed!"

"Ya. I figured if I stayed we could get this curse thing out of the way in like half the time.", she said smiling.

"Har Har." Wynonna deadpanned, toting her bags into the living room and plopping them unceremoniously onto the floor, "You know? Maybe I should just take you back to the bus stop."

Nicole playfully punched Wynonna in the arm, flashing a smile her way, "Oh don't go pretending to be all tough now - we all know you're a giant softy."

Wynonna punched the officer back much harder, causing Nicole to rub her arm. "Tell me again how soft I've gotten?"

Nicole kept her mouth shut, her hands raising in surrender, a playful smile still in place.

"Ya that's what I thought tater-Haught."

"Alright, alright you two, play nice now." Alex joked. 

"So what's your plan then?", Waverly asked, not meaning for it to come out quite so abrupt.

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets. Right. A plan, that was probably a good idea. "Well first I would kind of like to know more about this curse business, can't really help with what I don't know."

"That would be me then.", Waverly said, adding a little curtsy, "I'm the resident Earp-curse expert."

"Perfect." Alex nodded, "Let's start there. Then I might need to get a job? Depending on how long I'm going to be here?"

All eyes fell on Nicole. Wynonna kicking her in the shin. "Ouch! Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Alex needs a job. Share the Sheriffs department love Haught."

"I can't just create a job! Your 'special unit' doesn't even exist anymore but you're still taking up room in my building.", Nicole explained, using air quotes to mock the disbanded government unit.

Waverly walked over to take Nicole's tie in her hands, running it through her fingers before looking up at her with puppy dog eyes, rendering her completely helpless to say no. "Please baby."

"Fine.", she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I will..figure something out."

Alex locked eyes with Wynonna across the room and tried to suppress a shit eating grin when Wynonna made a whipping motion from behind Nicole's back. God she had missed playful moments like these.

"Alright love birds. I got a text from Jeremy so I have to head to the station. You coming Sheriff or are you just protecting one Purgatory citizen at a time these days?", Wynonna teased, as she walked to the door.

On her way past she squeezed Alex's hand and kissed her shoulder, "Good luck with the brainiac, I'll be back in a bit."

And just like that, there were two. 

"I'll go get the files so we can get started. You might want to make some coffee - we're going to be here for a while.", Waverly said, disappearing down the hall.

—————

Several hours and an indeterminable amount of coffee later they were finally at the bottom of the box. 

"So that's all of it. Any questions?"

Alex leaned back in her chair, with a truly overwhelmed look on her face. "So many." She said, running her hands through her hair. "So she has to do this alone?"

"Well. She has to pull the trigger."

“Fuck, that's a lot for one person.", she replied, blowing out a breath, trying to fathom how Wynonna had been handling all this by herself.

"How much has Wy told you about our families past?", Waverly asked tentatively. She didn't want to step on any toes, it both was and wasn't her story to tell. The fact that Wynonna had shot their father had altered her life in unfathomable ways and then for her to have to shoot Willa - she just wanted to know if Alex at least had the back story.

"I know it all.", Alex said confidently, "Well aside from the curse bits - but I know about your father and sister, the institution, and your mother." 

Alex remembered the night that Wynonna had finally opened up about her childhood. It had taken several shots of tequila and more than a few beers but then she spilled it all. Her voice had stayed eerily calm the entire time as if she wasn't really connecting with it but just parroting back a story she had been told once upon a time.

Once she had finished Alex had pulled her into her lap and held her, that's when the tears came. Sobbing uncontrollable tears that wracked her body, her tears soaking Alex's shirt as she rocked them both back and forth telling her that she loved her and that she was safe now. That she was always safe with her. 

There relationship was different after that. Wynonna was slightly less guarded. Just slightly. It was more in the way that she looked just a bit lighter, like she finally trusted someone enough to share the weight she carried everyday.

The shock must have been written all over her face because Alex let out a bit of a chuckle before reaching across the table to lay a hand on Waverly's arm. "We were engaged, remember?"

"Right. Ya, I honestly keep forgetting. I'm having trouble putting these two different versions of my sister together.", she admitted, taking a sip of her now cold coffee, "There is this whole section of her life that I just know nothing about and it seems like it was the happiest she had ever been."

A fond smile made its way to Alex's lips. "It was for me too." 

"So how did you guys meet? Who proposed? How long were you together for?", Waverly asked all at once, proud of herself for how long it took her to ask since she has been dying to know the details since they met at Shorty's.

"I am shocked you waited this long to ask!", Alex teased before taking a big breath to unload all the information, "We met in a bar fight - funny story actually. We were together for two years and I proposed and cried."

Waverly nearly face-palmed. "You met..in a bar fight? Of course you did. How does anyone find romance like that?"

"Well. This guy was hitting on me, laying it on real thick. I politely declined - then declined again. He made the mistake of grabbing my arm, so I'm about to show this guy the finer details of my fist and your sister-", Alex paused, chuckling to herself, "-your sister suddenly appears from behind me and decks the guy right in the nose! And then tells him to 'show some damn respect'. Blood everywhere." She added using her hands to show how she hit him and pooling on the floor.

"What! What happened next!?", Waverly asked, her jaw pretty much on the floor.

"He was out of commission - ass on the floor. His friends on the other hand didn't seem to appreciate our douche deterrent method and came running at us. Your sister in a moment of true beauty broke a chair over the guy closest to her and I used that Sparta kick you saw the other day on one. We took off after that before the police showed up. Pretty much just history after that."

"Only you two could pull that off."

"What can I say, bar fights really do it for me.", she said shrugging, waiting for Waverly's reaction, which was almost immediate.

She scrunched up her face, "Ew. Gross. Let's add that to the list of things I didn't need to know."

Alex burst out laughing. God she really missed having a little sister around to torture all the time. Waverly and Kara seemed alike in a lot of ways. They both tended to care very deeply for the people around them and apparently were also very easy to fluster.

"Okay, okay, I'll be good.", she said putting her hands up. "So on a more serious note..Wynonna and I haven't really talked about it but should I be finding a place to live in town or..?", she asked letting her words trail off awkwardly.

"Oh no. You can just stay here. I spend most of my nights at Nicole's place anyway so you guys can have the Homestead mostly to yourselves."

"Alright then. I guess that's settled. So Nicole? How's all that?", she asked with a quirk of her brow.

"Amazing. She's amazing. Like nobody I've ever met and god she's so pretty." She smiled to herself.

Alex gave a knowing smile back, "You really love her don't you."

"More than anything."

"Well if it's any consolation from a complete stranger, she loves you just as much."

—————

Wynonna ended up spending way more time at the station than she had intended to. For once she actually wanted to get back to the homestead, she had someone worth being home for and just did not have the patience for how long these tests were taking to run.

She was doing her best not to take it out on Jeremy but they were entering minute thirteen of him rambling on about dirt samples and she was nearing her wits end.

"You have one more minute before I walk out of this room.", she said finally snapping, "Just tell me what all this means in English."

"Well..", he said taking a deep breath.

"In ten words or less.", she threatened.

"I will have it narrowed down in three hours, hopefully.", he answered carefully, mentally counting out his words, his ear remembering the last time Wynonna flicked it when he wouldn't stop talking.

"Call me when you know more.", she said, stopping at the door to turn back, "And Jeremy? Thanks, and make sure you get some sleep dude and call your boyfriend."

“Yeah. Okay", he said with a grin before turning back to his work.

—————

Wynonna arrived back at the homestead just as the sun set. She sat in the truck for a minute composing herself. Saying that a lot had happened in the last few days would be an understatement. The fact that Alex was back in her life was shocking to say the least, she hadn’t just closed that door, but slammed it shut when she got on that plane certain that she would never live to see her again.

Now that Alex had decided to stay she knew she had to protect her just as much as she did the rest of them, she was her family and nobody fucked with them without seeing the business end of her gun. Waverly, Nicole, Jeremy, and now Alex - god their team was getting too big, no more strays, she thought to herself.

She walked through the door to find Waverly and Alex cooking in the kitchen together and she would never admit it but it was warming her cold dead heart. This was something out of a fantasy, something she had never thought she would ever experience, this life and the one she had with Alex never seemed like they would ever co-exist.

"I'm home!", she called from the door announcing herself as she kicked off her boots.

"We're in here!" She heard Waverly call from the kitchen.

"Well now we're talking. I come home from a day of work with dinner ready and beer in the fridge. This is the life.", she said, kicking back in a kitchen chair watching them work.

Alex turned around to shove Wynonna's feet off the table, "Easy there caveman or you'll be doing the dishes - alone.", she teased.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes narrowed.

With a quirk of her brow Alex looked over her shoulder, "Try me."

The screen door slamming signalled Nicole's arrival. She huffed as she removed her boots and coat, "Hey sorry I'm a late!"

"You're fine, we are just finishing up.", Alex called to her, "Wy, can you set the table?", she asked placing the dishes in front of her expectantly.

"Yes ma'am", she mock saluted.

The four of them sat for dinner, conversation light and easy. Nicole let Alex know that she had found an administrative role for her at the station that would be mostly filing and intake reports for any complaints but that it was full time.

Which honestly suited Alex just fine. She didn't really need the money but it was nice to have a bit of income coming in and it would be ideal to be at the station with everyone else so they could start to hammer out where to go next with this curse business.

Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket, she didn't even need to check the screen to know it was her sister. It was Wednesday, Wednesday's were for sisterly catchups and it had been for years. She smiled at Wynonna and pointed to her phone before picking up the call and walking down the hall.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Hey! You sound different."

Alex's eyebrows rose, did she? "Do I?"

"Ya I can't put my finger on it but there's something."

"Hm"

"Anyway! Where are you now? What has the best big sister in the world been up to?"

"Wow, laying it on thick. Did you set something on fire?"

"No..okay maybe a building - but it was empty and probably going to be demolished anyway - it was an accident."

She could practically hear the blush and shoulder shrug she knew was accompanying her sisters admission. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I said anyway!", she muttered with a huff, "Tell me about your week."

God, her week, she thought to herself. The last few days had taken a dramatic turn, she almost didn't even know where to start.

Kara had flown to Greece after Wynonna had disappeared, she picked the pieces of Alex up from around their shattered life together and got her back on her feet. 

The pause Alex had taken to collect her thoughts must have been a beat too long cause it prompted Kara to ask her if she was okay and if she needed to come to her. She laughed back over the line, sometimes it felt like Alex wasn't the big sister at all.

"No, no, everything is fine," she placated her sister, "actually everything is really really great."

"Oh? Please do tell."

"I found her.", Alex said, almost in a whisper.

"Her her? Wynonna her?", Kara asked, shocked.

"Do you know of any others?"

"Wow Alex. I can't believe it. How? Where? She's fine?", she rushed out all her questions at once.

"She's okay. It's a bit of a long story but I'm going to stick around here for a while and help out with some stuff."

"That's..vague." Her sister said, "What kind of stuff?"

"Well like much of our lives, nothing is really as it seems.", Alex answered, hoping that she was being clear that it was something a little more extra-ordinary quite like their family.

"I see", she said slowly, before perking up immediately, "Need some super help?", she asked.

Alex ran her hand down her face, "You're such a dork. I think we are good for now, but I'll let you know if that changes."

"Alright, cause you know I'll be there."

"I know. I promise to call you immediately if we need any help."

"Okay, but Alex just be careful okay? I remember last time and I don't want you to get hurt-", she paused mid sentence, "-oh shit. Sirens, duty calls."

"Please be safe, and no more fires!", she said quickly through the phone.

“No more fires. Love you."

"Love you too.", she said before the line went dead.

Alex sighed, tapping her phone against her chin. She worried about her sister sometimes - mostly when there were accidents. They didn't happen often, but sometimes, it was the cost of saving a life or the city from whatever idiot stepped out of the woodwork every week. 

When she was still an active part of the military specific to Supergirl she felt like she at least had a hand on the wheel, able to sway the government and local P.D to see reason. To see that she did more good than not and to give her a little lead way.

Once she left, every time her sister called with a story of property damage or something to that effect Alex couldn’t help the spike of anxiety that shot up her back. She wasn't sure if she would ever really be able to shake the protectiveness she had for Kara. 

Wynonna appeared at her side, "Everything okay?"

"Oh ya, same old."

"Except that she flies around in a onesie in her spare time stopping crime."

With a chuckle Alex placed her hand on Wynonna's shoulder, "What's worse is that she even looks good doing it."

"What a dick."

They returned to the table where Nicole and Waverly were starting to tidy up. Alex released them both from cleaning signing herself and Wynonna up to finish it, thanking Wavery for helping her cook.

Before they left the homestead Alex agreed to show up bright and early the next morning to report for desk duty. Claiming she would have Wynonna in tow, caffeinated and ready to go.

—————

The following morning Alex arrived at 9AM, with Wynonna in tow, managing to deliver on half of the promise. Neither of them were caffeinated and though Alex was ready to go, Wynonna was definitely not.

She grumbled the entire way out of the house and to the station. It was early. They were out of coffee. It was just not her morning.

Wynonna left Alex and Nicole to their official police business and wandered down the hall to their designated space. The smell of coffee hit her immediately as she walked into the room and she was suddenly thankful that Jeremy rarely left the building.

The pot was on the little burner still steaming, she sighed delightedly as she poured herself a cup and letting her hands warm against it for a moment before taking a long sip.

It took her a second before she spat it out, spraying it like a broken sprinkler around the room, spitting out every last bit of it trying to rid her mouth of the pungent taste of..apples?

"Jeremy!", she shouted.

"Ya?", he asked casually as he rounded the doorway he came through staring at his phone as he walked towards her.

"Why the fuck does the coffee taste like apples?"

That made him stop in his tracks. He looked confused up at her for a second, his eyes tired and weary, "The coffee..?"

She held the pot out for him to see, "What the fuck dude."

"Oh fiddlesticks!", his eyes bugged out, "That's not coffee."

"No shit Sherlock.", she yelled back, "Am I going to die?"

Jeremy considered it for a minute, "No, you should be fine. Nothing poisonous, just an experiment gone wrong."

"What experiment?"

"...I was trying to make breakfast in a cup.", he whispered sheepishly.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, "You need to go to sleep."

"Noted."

She poured the rest of her cup down the drain, "Where are we on the tests you ran?"

"I've narrowed it down to a section of the forest where this sort of vegetation would be able to grow. I can grab my outdoor gear and go with you to check it out."

"No, you sleep - I'm serious," she said cringing from the taste of apple coffee still in the back of her throat, "Just give me the coordinates and I'll take Haught with me."

"Not Alex?", he asked with a smirk.

The glare she shot him made him shrink back, "No not Alex, not yet at least."

"I thought she was here to help?"

"She is and she will, don't ask questions.", she ordered before striding out the door before he prodded for any further.

—————

"Haught. Let's roll."

"Hold your horses,", Nicole said, pulling on her coat and checking herself to make sure she had everything she needed, "Alex, I'll be back in an hour or two. Radio if anything emergent comes up."

"You got it Sheriff." She said in salute, "Be careful out there.", she said to them both but eyed Wynonna seriously.

"Of course."

They disappeared together out the door, hopping into Nicole's cruiser. It wasn't a long ride, and it was mostly quiet which Wynonna was thankful for since she still hadn't had a single drop of real coffee yet. 

The forest loomed in front of them, trees bending and twisting above them shielding them from the morning sun. A chill ran through the early autumn air making Wynonna tug her leather jacket a little tighter around her. They were armed with a map and compass but they had planned out almost the exact number of steps they had to take and in what direction just in case the compass went haywire once they were in the thick of it.

Thirty minutes. That's how long it took them to get completely turned around despite the fact that she was sure they hadn't strayed from their path especially with her Girl Scout trail guide leading the way.

"How lost are we?"

"We aren't lost - we just seem to be very off course."

"So lost."

"Ya.", she huffed in frustration.

"Have we passed these trees?"

"Maybe?"

"Well that's helpful.", Wynonna sassed.

"Look don't take it out on me, we will figure it out. Probably.", she snapped back, "We just need to figure out which way we are walking or a landmark or-"

"-shh."

"Don't shush me!"

Wynonna clapped a hand over Nicole's mouth, “Shut. Up.", she mouthed, her eyes locking with Nicole's before darting around trying to stare through the trees. She tugged Nicole over to a bush and planted her there, then walked to a bit of a clearing, straining to catch the voices she was certain she had heard. 

A hatchet landing at her feet was the only warning she had before a group of very angry looking lumberjacks came into the clearing wielding a variety of machetes, axes, and one very overzealous man with a chainsaw. 

"Are these revenants?", Nicole yelled, clambering to her feet and drawing her service weapon.

"I have no idea!" She screamed back dodging an axe and kicking the swinger in the side of his knee dropping him to the ground. Quickly, she drew peacemaker. Nothing. No glowing, no symbols.

"Fuck!" Not revenants. "Nicole! They're human.” She retreated backwards towards Nicole. 

"We can't kill them.", Nicole said, holstering her gun in favour of her baton instead.

"Tell that to the guy with a god damn chainsaw!"

"Plan?"

"Knock them out and run like hell?", Wynonna said shrugging, only really half confident it’ll work, "I'll take the ones on the left, you get the right?"

With a nod of confirmation they were off. Nicole stepped forward swinging her baton like an Olympic twirler. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Nicole dodged the first guy cracking him first in the ribs then his shoulder.

Wynonna picked up a branch from the ground and spun it in her hands, she had watched Waverly use a staff a couple of times, how hard could it possibly be?

Hard. It turns out. She successfully spun it around but lost her balance and ended up tossing it towards chainsaw man who seemed honestly unaffected by it knocking him over but very concerned when his chainsaw shuddered to a stop.

She pressed forward moving her body lightly around them looking for an opening to clock one of them hard enough to knock them out. When it finally came she used every once of strength she had to crack him across his jaw dropping him like a pile of, well, wood. 

The guy with the chainsaw was very invested in getting it going again so she grabbed her lost branch and swung it down across the back of his head, he slumped down motionless, one arm protectively wrapped around his chainsaw like a baby.

"Earp!"

Wynonna turned around just in time to be knocked flat on her back. The ensuing struggle was tougher than she would ever care to admit. He was big and strong and had her pinned in a way that made moving in any direction difficult. 

Finally he shifted just enough and she freed her leg taking the opportunity to knee him in the crotch as hard as she could. His faced pinched in pain before he rolled off her curled up in a ball.

Nicole ran over, breathless, and offered her hand to pull Wynonna back to her feet. "Where did these guys even come from?", she asked.

"No idea, but I'd rather get out of here before we pow-wow about it."

—————

It took them over an hour to find their way back to the cruiser, they made it back to the station looking a little worse for wear.

Alex was on her feet in an instant. She took in both of them, dirt on their clothes, twigs in their hair and frustration on their faces.

"What happened out there?"

"Nicole got us lost."

"I swear to god.", she said warningly, throwing her gloves on the desk and glaring at her.

Wynonna put of her hands in playful surrender, "We met some very passionate lumberjacks." Which really wasn't a lie, especially considering she left one of them spooning their chainsaw.

"What?", she asked exasperatedly, "Details, please-" She put her hand up to silence Wynonna, "-without the creative sidestepping."

"Lumberjacks a small group of them.", Nicole said, offering the answers when Wynonna didn't, "We got a bit turned around and they just appeared out of the bushes. Were they possessed?"

Wynonna thought on it for a second, "Maybe. It would explain the way the came at us without any explanation. They seemed a bit crazed to be honest."

Nicole pulled out the map she had and started drawing on it, "I don't think we got lost.", she mumbled to herself.

Alex joined her in pouring over it, "Is there something going on the woods? Like a Bermuda Triangle situation?"

Wynonna's eyes got wide. She grabbed Alex by the cheeks and kissed her quickly, "Al you're a genius!", she shouted and ran out of the room and down the hall.

After a minute they both realized she wasn't coming back and followed her path, finding her in the records room pulling old maps out of a cardboard box. 

"Wy, what're you doing?"

"These maps, they are all old surveys of the land and forestry of Purgatory and surrounding counties. If we start to measure the changes maybe we can pin point exactly where things go wonky.", she explained, feeling extremely proud of herself, knowing her sister would definitely be impressed with her line of reasoning.

Clearly both of the other women were equally as impressed since they both just stared at her with stunned looks on their faces.

"That's actually a brilliant plan.", Nicole finally said, "I'll call Waves and Jeremy in."

"No wait. Jeremy needs some time off, and judging by the fact that he hasn't suddenly appeared I'm assuming he finally went home.", She said gesturing around the emptiness of the room, "This isn't urgent. It can wait till everyone is fully rested."

"What about other people that go into the forest?", Nicole asked.

Alex chewed on her lip, "Maybe put out a recommendation that people should only be going into the woods if they're an experienced hiker and even still they should stay on the trail?"

"That should work as a temporary fix.", Nicole agreed, walking out to go arrange getting the word out around town.

Alex lingered, stepping forward into Wynonna's space. She reached out and pulled a twig from her hair, "I told you to be careful.", she chastised softly.

"I know." She let her hands fall to Alex's hips pulling her close, letting her fingers fidget with the loops of her jeans.

They hadn't really talked about them when Alex chose to stay, or if there even was a them for that matter. Sure they had slept together when they first reunited and again last night but it felt precarious. Wynonna wanted it, she wanted all of it back just like it was before she left, she wanted it more than anything else in her life, but she wasn’t sure how to get it. 

They hadn't really discussed anything specific about it. Just things around it. And now as she pulled Alex close enough to her to smell the perfume she has on, the sudden urge to press forward and connect their lips was strong.

"Alex..", she breathed between them.

Alex's eyes dropped to her lips then back to her eyes, "Wy..", she whispered back, her lips parted ever so slightly.

Wynonna pressed forward, letting her actions do the talking instead, their lips slanting together in a kiss. With a quick spin she changed their position so that Alex was leaning against the desk, she nudged her nose against hers as she deepened the kiss, her hands finding purchase at the back of Alex's thighs lifting her gently onto the table.

Alex wrapped her arms around Wynonna's neck pulling her close, her body already reacting to the way she's being kissed. She felt hands slide up the front of her shirt, thumbs rubbing lightly just below her bra. 

"Hey Wynonna?", Nicole called as she entered the room, "Oh gross. Common!", she exclaimed turning on the spot so her back was towards them.

"Can I help you Sheriff?", Wynonna called back, her forehead resting against Alex's, with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Nope, no, it can wait..", she answered flustered, her footsteps fading back down the hall.

"Where were we?", She asked leaning in to kiss Alex again.

"Oh no - that was mortifying enough for one day thanks.", Alex said hopping off the desk and pressing a quick kiss to Wynonna's cheek before disappearing out the door and back down the hall.

—————

Alex's administrative role lasted a total of three days. Three days of taking noise complaints and booking drunks for an overnight stays in the tank. Needless to say when Nicole came and asked for a hand, sliding a badge across the desk, she practically jumped over the desk to hug her.

Being out from behind the desk honestly wasn't much different, but instead of processing the drunks she was wrangling them in. The towns people here seemed to either be absurdly dull or wild and out of control - there was no in between.

Since Alex was the newest member of the Sheriffs department she drew the short straw on the late shift and despite being rid of her official role as a paper pusher, that was all she had to do. She tried to suppress a yawn as hour four rolled around of absolute nothingness, she had already completed her shift paperwork and reorganized the filing system. 

A reprieve in her boredom came with a knock to the door frame, Wynonna poking her head around the corner with a smile and a tray of coffee, "Thought you might need a little something to get you through the night."

Alex accepted her cup with a grateful smile, "You're a lifesaver."

"That's me, Purgatory's hero", she shrugged, "So how's you're glamorous job here at the P.S.D, just as exciting as your old job, right?", she teased.

"Oh ya - equally as challenging, for sure.", she replied, rolling her eyes, "Alternatively, way more drunks and less chance of me getting killed.", she added as an afterthought.

"Well I'm glad you're here.", Wynonna said softly, turning the conversation to a more serious note, "And I know we haven't really talked about it at all but, Alex, if you're willing I want this again. You and I - to you know, be a couple." She finished speaking, her eyes downcast while she waited.

Alex smiled, watching her former fiancée flounder awkwardly for a few seconds, "So what you're saying is you like me."

"Oh fuck off."

"Hey you're the one that has a crush on me, god, that's so embarrassing.", she laughed.

"I have regrets. I take it back."

Alex slung an arm around Wynonna's neck pulling her close, "Don't you dare.", she whispered closing the gap between them to connect their lips, placing her coffee down in favour of using her hand to grip her jacket to pull herself flush against her.

Wynonna pushed back against her fiercely, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Her body was already warming, the close proximity to Alex coupled with how she kept letting little moans escape her while they kissed was doing things to her brain.

She felt Alex's hand leave her neck and move into her hair to tangle in the thick waves, pushing them impossibly closer. There was only Alex, her senses were completely overloaded. Her perfume, her hands, her mouth sinfully kissing her, and the confirmation that she had her back. There was no way she was going to pull away, no way she had the strength to stop where this was heading.

Her hands fell to Alex's hips to tug her up onto the desk.

Alex broke away, breathing heavy, "No.", she chuckled, "No - this is my place of work.", she said, aiming for serious but missing the mark.

Wynonna didn't say anything in response, just flashed puppy dog eyes back at her.

"I'm not having sex with you in the middle of the bull pen no matter how quiet this town is.", she amended.

Wynonna bit her lip, scanning the room till her eyes landed on the Sheriffs office, which she knows for a fact has a lock on it. 

Alex followed her line of sight, "No.", she said firmly, "We are not having sex in my new bosses office." But even as the words were leaving her mouth she could feel her resolve crumbling. She bit her lip and scrunched her nose, this was a bad idea, but honestly most of her and Wynonna's ideas seemed like bad ones until they weren't anymore.

Plus the way Wynonna was slotted between her legs was causing her brain to short circuit. She could feel the warmth of her body radiating up from where her thighs were wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Al." She said with a tug on Alex's belt loops, and a suggestive waggle of her brows.

"Is it the uniform? Is this what's doing it for you?", she teased.

Wynonna scrunched her face, "No.", she said before contemplating it for a second, "But it's not hurting." She smiled, pressing in for another kiss, this time pulling Alex off the desk as she pulled away to lead them to the office.

They got all the way to the couch before the phone rang. Wynonna dropped her head onto Alex’s shoulder with a deep sigh, “Naturally.”

Alex leapt up, jogging slightly back into the bull pen to answer the call, “Purgatory Sheriffs Department.”

There was a long silence that followed while Alex took their statement before hanging up the phone, “Duty calls.”, she called to Wynonna, taking a few steps towards the door before doubling back to plant a final kiss to her lips. “See you in the morning.”

“Be safe out there.”

“Always.”, she said with a wink before disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
